tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Chouwa Kyouko
General Chouwa Kyouko was a member of the Kyouko Clan and the Yamatian officer in charge of the invasion of Libaterra. He often had arguments with the fellow officer Yousei Kaizoku about battle strategies, particularly during the siege of Trinity Gask. He perished in the Reactor Core Explosion which decimated Lutherin. Biography Early Years Chouwa Kyouko came from a long line of Yamatian lords and inherited the title as head of the Kyouko Clan, almost instantly instilling him as a force to be reckoned with since birth. After the Unification of Yamato, Shogun Masamori Hyuga recruited the lord of the Kyouko Clan into the Yamatian army simply because of the clan's size, not for its leadership. Falling into power was not the same as earning it. But for swearing his allegiance, Lord Kyouko was awarded the title of general and given the charge of taking hold of Libaterra during the Yamatian Invasion. He lived to the first part of his reward, where he could live in arrogance and force his will upon others below his station. Distreyd Era Kyouko was teamed up with Admiral Yousei Kaizoku and Abbot Toshiro Hakunetsu during the Libaterran campaign. Although taking Central and Northern Libaterra was easy enough, the army faced fierce resistance in Rebel lands, particularly Trinity Gask. Kyouko underestimated the Rebels and their mysterious allies whose hooded messenger gave signals to rain arrows on the unprepared Yamatian forces who had expected the remaining Rebels to surrender by then. Because of the general's failures, Kaizoku chewed him out. Kaizoku pointed out that they shouldn't underestimate the Rebels and that because of Kyouko's incompetence the Yamato army had lost many men who could've been saved with a better strategy. Kaizoku only kept his head because of his high rank in the navy, but animosity between the general and the admiral remained for the duration of the campaign. Kyouko even entertained the possibility that once all pockets of resistance had been wiped out in Libaterra and other kingdoms, he'd personally deal with Kaizoku...permanently. Eventually the Yamatian army succeeded in taking over the Rebel lands in the west and secured a foothold on the continent. While Kaizoku continued Yamato's campaigns in other kindoms, Kyouko was put in charge of Libaterra which was now part of Yamato's domain. Much to the general's dismay, his chance for revenge had been denied for now, but he hoped that sooner or later he'd get his hands on Kaizoku and defeat him honourably, not by stabbing him in the back when he least expected it. Death The Great War began later, and the army of Yamato faced the Grand Alliance. When the Alliance came to liberate Libaterra, Kyouko faced them in battle but ultimately lost his life in the Reactor Core Explosion which was accidentally triggered by the Alliance. Aliases and Nicknames ; General Kyouko : His rank in the army. Appearance He had chapped and scarred lips and dark hair. He was dressed in a Yamatian officer's uniform. Personality and Traits He was arrogant and had a short temper, especially if he felt anyone was insulting him or his clan, but usually he managed to calm himself down pretty quickly and continue discussions politely. Although he had a ruthless edge, he still saw himself as a gentleman and preferred honourable duels to stabbing someone in the back. Powers and Abilities He was skilled with the katana and wakisashi but less skilled in matters of strategy. Relationships Toshiro Hakunetsu Kyouko tolerated Hakunetsu and listened to his advice even though he felt the cleric was a weakling compared to his warriors. Hakunetsu often acted as a diplomat to cool down the sparks of anger between Kaizoku and Kyouko and was rather successful in it. Yousei Kaizoku Kyouko and Kaizoku despised each other and only worked together under the Shogun's orders. Kaizoku constantly questioned Kyouko's strategies, and Kyouko likewise couldn't take the elf who had once been a pirate seriously. See also *Kyouko Clan *Toshiro Hakunetsu *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kyouko Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire